Communication systems frequently separate signals by using a plurality of signal paths that have a predetermined vector relationship. By suitably combining the signal paths, such systems can cancel out undesired signals by mathematically exploiting predetermined phase and amplitude relationships between respective signal vectors of each signal path.
Quadrature image rejection receivers employ signal paths having a quadrature relationship to discriminate between signals having positive frequency (above DC) and negative frequency (below DC). Quadrature direct conversion receivers separate points in a two-dimensional signal space using the orthogonality of quadrature signals to define axes of the signal space. Array processors couple signal processing circuitry to array elements (e.g., antennas, ultrasonic transducer elements, etc.) via signal paths having particular phase and amplitude relationships to define a desired beam pattern. For example, an array beamformer may provide signal paths to antenna elements of an array with equal phase and a windowed (i.e., tapered) distribution of amplitudes to define a broadside beam having superior sidelobe rejection. The beamformer may vary the gain and/or phase between elements to steer the beam to a particular deviation from broadside.
Many communication systems require precise vector matching between signal paths to achieve a high degree of separation between desired and undesired signals. To obtain 50 dB of quadrature image rejection, for example, an in-phase and quadrature signal are required to have no more than about 0.6% amplitude mismatch and about +0.4 degrees of phase mismatch from quadrature. Comparable levels of vector matching are required between elements of an array having 50 dB of sidelobe rejection.
Conventional communication systems employ digital signal processing to determine vector mismatch between signal paths and correct the mismatch. The precision to which such systems can correct mismatch is limited, however, because the mismatch often varies with frequency and is difficult to determine with enough precision to achieve high separation between desired and undesired signals. Consequently, the need remains for determination of vector mismatch across a range of frequencies and with greater accuracy.